Twinkle, Twinkle
by agrainne24
Summary: This is an AU of sorts, set post series. It's my attempt to link the episodes Grace and Lost City together. Pure S/J fluff!


**A/N: I had been watching two of my favourite episodes, Grace and Lost City again over the weekend and wondered how I could write something that would combine the two of them and then inspiration struck while I was in work last night and voila this is what I came up with…**

**Twinkle, Twinkle**

"Where are we going, Daddy?"

Jack looked down at the little girl by his side that was desperately trying to keep pace with him and smiled fondly. When Grace looked up at him with that wide eyed expression all Jack could see was Sam, he could never resist that look, it was his downfall even back when the two of them were on SG1. On impulse, Jack bent down, lifted Grace and threw her high into the air causing her to squeal in delight.

"We are going on an adventure, Gracie! What do you think about that, huh?"

"In the dark, Daddy? Has Grandpa George said it's ok that we go?"

_Oh she's her mother's daughter alright. Always one to stick by the rules aren't you, Sam? _Ruffling her blonde hair Jack answered his daughter a little evasively, "Uh huh, yep!"

"Daaaaddy..." Grace could have rivalled Teal'c for the best eyebrow lift at that moment.

_Geez Jack you're losing your touch, rumbled by a four year old! _"Ok ok so I may have 'borrowed' the helicopter for a while. He won't even miss it. You're not going to tell on me now are you, Gracie?"

"Weeell…"

"Gracie!"

"But Mommy says we should never 'borrow' things especially Grandpa George's things."

_Oh Sam… _

"Your mommy is right but tonight is a deal breaker, do you know why?"

Jack smiled again at his daughter's shake of her head making her soft curls dance around her face. "Tell me, Daddy!"

Jack replied in a stage whisper as he approached the door of the helicopter while acknowledging the pilot with a nod, "Because we're going to see Mommy!"

"Are we really, Daddy?!" _Again with that blue-eyed stare! Ugh you're killing me, kid!_

"Can I bring my bubbles, Daddy? Mommy likes it when I blow bubbles."

"Sure thing, kiddo!"

ooOoo

For the last half hour Jack sat absentmindedly watching his daughter draw pictures when she called his attention, "Daddy, do you like stars?"

"Yes, Gracie I like looking up at the stars, they can tell you where you are in the universe, did you know that?"

"Uh huh, Mommy likes stars too. She says she likes looking up at them when you go away because it makes you feel closer. What does that mean, Daddy?"

Jack felt a sudden tightness in his chest hearing those words. _Oh God, Sam. I miss you! _He took Grace into his arms and tried to explain. _How do you explain to a four year old how to miss somebody when that somebody was still here but far away? What would you do, Sam? _Jack pointed out of the helicopter window and said, "Do you see that big star out there Gracie? You know when you want to see your Mommy all you have to do is look at that big star and she'll know you miss her and if you close your eyes real tight you may even hear her sing that song to you, what's it called again?"

"Twinkle, twinkle little star, Daddy?"

"Yep that's the one! If you listen really hard she may be singing it to you right now. Can you hear it?"

Jack's heart nearly broke watching as Grace scrunched up her face in that cute way of hers that was pure Sam and whispered, "I think I can hear Mommy!" She spun around in his lap and asked innocently for what seemed like the hundredth time this trip, "Are we there yet, Daddy?"

"Very soon, kiddo. Very soon."

As they touched down at McMurdo it was all Jack could do to keep his daughter by his side, she was simply bursting to get inside. It was of no use to try and tell Grace to slow down, she had no patience. _One of the many interesting traits she inherited from me it seems. _In the end Jack left his daughter run on ahead she knew the way by instinct now anyway, when he caught up with her he could hear her babbling away.

"…and Daddy says we can go to the circus soon…look Mommy bubbles!"

There she was leaning up against Sam's stasis pod blowing bubbles and telling stories to her heart's content. _Their daughter._

It was nearly a year since they placed Sam in stasis. Jack still kicked himself over and over again for allowing her to 'download' the Ancient knowledge from that repository into her brain but then they had thought the Asgard would be around to help remove said knowledge but _no _they were too busy with other matters to make a pit stop to help Sam, if he was being honest, and him out as well. They had a little girl to consider now, for cryin' out loud! He was still pissed at Thor for not being around even though he knew the little guy had his hands tied with council matters. That didn't make him feel any better though. So he continued to bring Grace to Sam every chance he got so the little girl could feel close to her mommy. Before he left, Jack placed his hand on the ice just above Sam's face and swore that he would do everything in his power to get her out of there one day soon. _I promise you, Sam…I love you._

_ooOoo_

Jack was frantically trying to wake his wife from the nightmare she was having as he was terrified she was going to harm herself and the baby with all the thrashing around she was doing.

"Shhh, shhh Sam it's alright. It's just a dream. I'm here."

"No…no…JACK! I CAN'T REACH HER, JACK!"

Sam woke with a start. Her heart was beating so fast. She was terrified. Suddenly, there were arms wrapped around her and a smell that was uniquely Jack invaded her senses making her relax into them immediately.

"Sam, what is it? You're shaking like a leaf!"

"Oh Jack what will I do if something happens to me and I can't be there for our daughter when she needs me?"

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Sam. I promise."

"How can you promise that, Jack? You don't know that."

"I can say it because _I _won't let that happen. It was just a dream, Sam. Try to go back to sleep."

"It felt very real, Jack. I can't let our daughter grow up not knowing her mother. It's what happened to me and the world is a lot lonelier place without your mother around as a girl, believe me. I can't let it happen", Sam sobbed in his arms.

"Sam, look at me, Jack told her as he gently kissed away her tears, it won't happen. What will be, will be, but we sure as hell won't let it happen without a fight! That I can promise you! It's natural that you're beginning to worry the closer it gets to have the baby, Sam. This dream is just a manifestation of those worries. You'll be fine, Sam and I'll be there to help you every step of the way."

For a long time after Jack fell back to sleep, Sam lay there thinking and in the end she got up and went into the baby's room to try and clear her head. That was where Jack found her with the early morning light streaming in the window as she sat in the rocking chair stroking her tummy, speaking in soft tones to the baby and as Jack listened more closely he could make out that Sam was singing.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are…"


End file.
